


Captured Heart

by ScarletNahla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry, idk i just like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNahla/pseuds/ScarletNahla





	Captured Heart

I want to wander far and free,

And yet I always find.

That no matter how far I go,

My heart is never mine.

I think I leave it one place,

And look back again to see,

For every new place I go,

My heart is yet again not free.

I put it down and left it there,

While I went away.

And I was very certain that

There is where it should stay.

But away I found another thing,

For all my soul to want.

And coming back I noticed

My heart had strayed in thought.

My heart was not where I had left,

In fact it had to come yearn,

The new home it had found,

In a place I could not return.


End file.
